Project Summary: The Vanderbilt-Ingram Cancer Center (VICC) is an NCI-designated Comprehensive Cancer Center with over 270 members focused on cancer-related research. The Vanderbilt Institute of Chemical Biology (VICB) High- Throughput Screening (HTS) core facility was established to provide screening-based services with investigators for molecular probe discovery. Dr. Joshua Bauer plays an integral role in the interface between the cancer research and chemical biology programs at Vanderbilt. He has a strong background in cancer biology, pharmacology, and biochemistry with functional genomic and drug screening experience. His main goal is to use chemical genomic approaches, including functional genomic screening and high-content imaging, to identify novel drug targets and to better understand the molecular and genetic mechanisms that underlie how cancer cells respond to therapeutics. To achieve this goal his cancer-related projects within the HTS facility are focused on three areas: 1) compound library screening and other HTS drug screening, 2) functional genomic (siRNA) library screening, and 3) high-content screening (HCS) and analysis. To date, Dr. Bauer has provided support and intellectual contributions to over 50 HTS projects, including collaborations with at least 19 Cancer Center members, including 13 that are NCI funded. The continued collaborations with cancer investigators has allowed him to develop innovative assays and novel screening projects that contribute to the success of the Vanderbilt HTS core and cancer research program. His vital role and success stems from his ability to collaborate, design and perform screens, and intellectually contribute to projects, grant proposals, and manuscripts. In addition, through participation in conferences, meetings and workshops Dr. Bauer strives to bring state-of-the-art technologies and ideas to the Vanderbilt HTS facility. The blend of his skills, expertise, and knowledge provide a unique role within Vanderbilt to mend cancer research, chemical biology, genomics, drug discovery, and translational drug investigation. Dr. Bauer's role as a Cancer Pharmacologist & HTS Scientist is completely indispensable to the cancer research program at Vanderbilt.